


I'm Goin' Once...Goin' Twice...!

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Dating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attends an auction for charity. Only, he doesn't know what they are auctioning...starring a devastatingly handsome bachelor, a clueless bachelor, and meddling-but-mean-well friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Goin' Once...Goin' Twice...!

"Why do you insist on dragging me here every six bloody weeks, Hermione?" Harry complained, while sitting in the chair beside her. 

"You have a rat's nest that you call hair, and these lovely ladies are the only ones who manage to tame it. They tame mine as well. We have that auction to go to tonight, and its for charity so don't you dare think about buggering off!" Hermione scolded. The establishment they both were in currently was a salon. Harry shuddered at even being seen by Ron here, or anyone else at the office for that matter. She was currently reading through one of her books she had brought along, while the stylist had set potions on her hair, and were wrapping it up in a towel to rest. The stylist, named Margie, smiled over at Harry. 

"You goin' to the auction, then are ye?" she asked in her thick accent. 

"Yes, he is," Hermione answered for him. Harry mocked scowled at her. 

"You see, I have my speaker with me today, so I need not comment," Harry joked. Hermione glared at him, but without heat behind it. "But, yes. I am attending the auction of...what exactly are they auctioning off?" 

"You'll see. Maybe you will find something you like," Hermione said, flipping to another page. 

"How will I know if I don't know what the hell they are selling?" Harry asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, you will. Trust me," Hermione said, with a knowing smile. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes at her. Margie began wetting his hair for the cut, little droplets of water dripping down his neck. He knew better than to press the issue with Hermione, so he remained silent. He was invited to attend this auction about two months ago, but it didn't really say what was up for auction. Harry only RSVP'd because of donating the proceeds to the Restoration fund for homes that were damaged during the War. It had been a couple years, but a lot of work had to be done to fix all that had been affected. 

"You have the thickest hair for a man, 'Arry. I swear," Margie commented, clipping away with her styling shears. 

"So you tell me every time, Margie," Harry replied. He looked around for something to read, because he was NOT about to read one of the thick tomes that Hermione had brought with her. They were bound to be incredibly boring. He spotted a weathered looking copy of Witch Weekly, but debated on picking it up. As he looked around, that was pretty much all there was, besides listening to the gossiping witches around him. Witch Weekly it is, Harry thought. He had Margie stop her clipping for a moment while he bent over and picked it up. He didn't read the cover fully, but began flipping through for anything to catch his attention. Margie was humming along to the wireless, and tapping her foot while she worked on Harry's hair. 

While flipping through, his eye caught a title of an article that read "Hottest Bachelor's of Wizarding Britain". Harry rolled his eyes but stopped to read the article anyway. As he read from the bottom of the list to the top, he chuckled to find that some of his schoolmates, Zabini and Nott, were on the list. Most of the others' names he didn't recognize, and some accompanied with pictures. 

Some of these men are...all right, I suppose, he thought. He had long since come out after the War, after breaking it off with Ginny. She said she always had a feeling, but they remained very close friends, even today. He looked over the men's pictures again, and realized that none of them really caught his eye. He had a thing for blonde's, he was loathed to admit. He finally reached the Number two position, which was his own picture and winced. He remembered when the reporters and photographers came by his office that day, asking for a photo. He only did it to get them to go away. Wait a minute...number two? Who the bloody hell is Number One? he wondered. He flipped to the next page and when he saw the man who was in the photo, Harry's heart did a flip. 

"Malfoy? He's number one?!" Harry exclaimed, making Margie drop her shears. 

"'Arry! You gave me a right freight there, young man!" Margie scolded him, while scooping up the shears off the floor. She discarded them with a wave of her wand and picked new ones out of her drawer. 

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"Look at this!" Harry shoved the magazine into her hands. Hermione scanned the picture and some of the words, with a smile on her face. "What? What's that look about?" 

"He's quite fit, isn't he?" Hermione asked him. 

"Well--I guess, he is...if you like that sort of thing." Harry said, quickly. 

"You DO like that sort of thing!" Hermione teased him. 

"Shut it," Harry said, snatching the magazine from her. She didn't try to hide her chuckle at his expense. Huffing his annoyance with her, Harry read the snippet that was beside the photo:

'Draco Malfoy, the infamous ex Death Eater and heir of the mighty Malfoy fortune, celebrated his forth week as Number One on the 'Hottest Bachelor of Wizarding Britain' list, personally picked by our rabid readers. Let's just say the owl dung in the offices of Witch Weekly has reached its record!'

Harry scanned the picture again. Malfoy was in an all black suit, very neatly pressed, complete with a sleek black tie, a silver wristwatch that was most likely more expensive than anything Harry owned, black, shiny loafers and blonde hair slicked back, but a little messy at the top. Something that would NEVER had happened during their school years, Harry mused. The other picture, Malfoy had his jacket off and slung over his shoulder, and wore a look that smoldered. The look seemed to pierce at Harry's very being and made him feel hot all over. He felt the flush rising in his cheeks, and Hermione giggled. 

"Oi! Shut it!" Harry scolded. 

"Told you he's fit," 

"He is...okay, I guess." Harry tried covering up his obvious flush. Malfoy WAS fit...fit wasn't the right word to describe him. If Harry was completely honest with himself, Malfoy was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Uh huh. Is that why you're so red around the cheeks? He's just 'okay'?" Hermione teased him. 

"I swear to Merlin, Hermione--"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look, you're all done, so Margie will finish up with me. Why don't go pick up your suit? I'll meet you at the restaurant. Ron is meeting us there as well," Hermione suggested, while Margie swept off any stray hairs that had fallen under the smock he had been wearing. Harry nodded and stood up. He pressed some galleons into Margie's hand and he knew it would cover Hermione's as well. 

"Don't let her take no for an answer," Harry said, winking and smirking. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, 'Arry. Go on now," Margie said, shooing him from the shop. He walked out the door, and looked up and down the busy street, bustling with people. It was a nice day, so he decided to walk a little bit, taking the long way to the shop where he had been with Hermione to pick out his suit for the evening. When he turned to make his way down the street, he wasn't paying attention to who was surrounding him and almost knocked someone over full force. 

"Oh! I am so sorry--here let me---Malfoy?" Harry stammered, and his heart did yet another flip. He had almost knocked down 'The Hottest Bachelor' on the ground, and here he was--stammering like an incompetent idiot. 

"Potter. Fancy seeing you here. Thanks for that," Draco joked, chuckling. 

"Oh, right. Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I--"

"Well, that's per usual," Draco said, not laughing but smirking. The bloody arse was teasing him! 

"So, uh--how have you been?" Harry asked. Smooth, Potter...real smooth, he thought. 

"Very well. I'm in line to become the youngest Head Healer in two hundred years. They announce the job next week. How have you been?" Draco replied. 

"Good, good. In the Aurors now. But, I guess you already knew that..." Dear Merlin, someone just slap me, he thought. "So, Head Healer, then? Never would have thought," Harry said. He couldn't believe he was standing in the street having a perfectly civil conversation from his rival at school. They both could never be within arm swinging length of each other, or that's exactly what happened...arm swinging and usually at each other's faces. 

"Neither did I. Apparently, those that applied really are worse than I am," Draco said, with a chuckle. 

"You healed up my entire team after that raid had gone sour, Malfoy. I think you are being modest," Harry said, with a smile. 

"Draco," 

"Pardon?" 

"We aren't in school anymore, Harry. Call me Draco. Please," Draco said. Harry's eyes widened for a moment and he was trying not to seem too pleased to hear his name coming from the quite perfect lips that belonged to Draco. 

"Of course...Draco," Harry responded. 

Draco smiled. "Well, I need to go in here. Have the auction to go to tonight...are you attending?" he asked. 

"Yeah--yes. I'll be there. With Ron and Hermione. She's just finishing up in there and I'm going to pick up my suit." 

"Good. Well, I'll see you later, then?" Draco asked. 

Harry searched his face to see if he was joking or not. When he decided he wasn't, he responded with, "Yes. I'll see you," 

Draco smiled and nodded at him and walked inside, making the bell on the door jingle. Harry looked through the window to try to catch Hermione's eye. When he did, he pointed to himself and then to Draco, who was at the front desk, and made a talking motion with his hand. She grinned at him and waved him off. Harry rolled his eyes and continued the walk down the street. Harry couldn't believe he had almost made himself look like a bloody idiot in front of Draco Malfoy of all people. Besides, he had had enough of doing that in school...

He picked up his suit and paid the witch at the counter for it. She thanked him and smiled, as he walked out the door. He then Apparated back to his flat and hung the suit, still in its bag, in the closet. Hermione would kill him if he messed it up before tonight. He glanced at the time, and realized he was late meeting Hermione and Ron at the restaurant for lunch. He cursed himself and Apparated away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...saw Malfoy today, huh?" Ron asked as soon as he sat down at the table. 

Harry glared at her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He looked away from her and back to Ron. "Yes," he answered. "Where is the waitress?"

"No, nuh uh. How did it go? Were there hexes thrown? Punches? Come on, Harry! I'm dying here!" Ron asked, laughing. 

"No, there wasn't anything of the sort. It was very civil," Harry informed them. Finally, a waitress came up and took their drink orders. She wrote them down on her pad, and sauntered away, giving Harry a sly wink, making him roll his eyes. 

"You would think coming out as gay would have stopped that," Harry mused from behind his menu. Hermione giggled, while Ron outright laughed. 

"Apparently not, mate," Ron said. "Are you serious, though? You two were civil to each other?" 

"Yes. It was rather nice to talk to him without arguing, actually," Harry said, selecting a roast beef sandwich with a side salad for his lunch. He sat down his menu on the table and folded his hands across it. "What?" 

"Nothing," Ron said, quickly. 

"Spill it," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Just...you two being all nice to each other... it's just weird." Ron admitted.

"It has been four years since we were in school, Ron. A lot of things have changed...he's changed. He's up for the Head Healer position, you know," Harry informed them. 

"Really? Wow!" Hermione said, with a smile. "He really has changed hasn't he?" 

"Well, I mean... okay, he DID donate a TON of money to the restoration of Hogwarts. Oh, I guess he DID help actually with bits and pieces of the restoration itself. He also did apologize to us profusely...over and over. Which was just weird in itself...okay, okay. Maybe he HAS changed." Ron said, with reluctance that made Harry chuckle. "So, you are coming to the auction, right? I told Hermione I wasn't going if you didn't. These things tend to be bloody boring," 

"I know...but it's for charity, right? Yes, I'm going. Picked up my suit a little bit ago," Harry said, as the waitress came back. She took their orders and again winked at Harry. HE decided to let it go this time, because he wasn't up for repeating himself. 

"It's at seven o clock, so we can just all meet there. Sound good?" Hermione suggested. 

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. His mind really wasn't on the auction, however. It was on the blonde that he had literally ran into when he left the salon earlier. Draco Malfoy had always rattled him, but this time it was for a completely different reason. He kept thinking of the picture in the magazine, and then about seeing Draco in person, and not in a Healer uniform. Those robes don't do him justice at all, he thought. The pictures really didn't either, considering the way Draco had smiled at him made his heart thump hard in his chest. Trying to get his head out of the Draco head space he was in, he decided to chat with Ron and Hermione about work, Ron with Quidditch and other things. It worked for a little while, until he caught a glimpse of white blonde hair, and he whipped around to see. It wasn't Draco, but his mind was soon filled up again with thoughts of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry waved to Ron and Hermione outside the restaurant when they finished their lunch and apparated back to his flat. He had a few hours until he had to get ready for the auction, so he decided he would try to catch up on some much needed sleep. As an Auror, he rarely got days off, and he had been on the night shift for the past month. His body was aching with exhaustion. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He let out a content sigh as he got more comfortable. He removed his glasses and sat them on the bedside table, and closed his eyes. However, he immediately saw blonde hair, silvery grey eyes and a brilliant smile flash in his vision and his eyes sprang open again. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." Harry chided himself. He flipped over onto his stomach, to try and will thoughts of Malfoy from his mind. It seemed to be working, and soon after that he drifted into a contented sleep. 

Only about two hours later, he heard the Floo in his flat go off, and then footsteps walking through his flat. Auror senses ever present, he grabbed for his wand and shouted, "Show yourself!" as he hopped out of bed. 

Ginny Weasley and all her glory stopped in his doorway and laughed. "Well, not the best greeting in the world, but I'll take it," 

Harry relaxed and sat his wand back down on the table. He grinned and crossed the room to hug her. "When did you get back?" he asked. 

"Couple hours ago. Dean wanted to get settled back in before I made any visits. We won the Cup, Harry! It's so exciting!" Ginny said, with a happy smile on her face. Her face literally poured with the emotion, and Harry couldn't help smiling back. Ginny wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but he still could appreciate how radiantly beautiful she was. 

"I know. I went to the last match," Harry informed her. 

"Oh you did? Why didn't you stay for the party then?" Ginny asked him, sulking a little. 

"Not my thing, really. Besides, I had to work right after. Night shift and all that," Harry said. He realized he was standing in only boxers and rolled his eyes. "Argh! What time is it?" 

Ginny pulled out her wand and cast a Tempest Charm. It read 5:30pm. "You going to the auction, then?" she asked. 

"Shit! It's late, and yes. I have to get ready for this. Could you um...find those black leather loafers you bought me before?" Harry asked, walking into his bathroom. 

"The ones you NEVER wear? The ones I paid a mountain for?" Ginny teased, rummaging through the bottom of the closet. "You really have to clean out this closet!" 

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Gin. Now the shoes?" Harry called back, turning on the shower. 

Ginny dug around, tossing aside t shirts and trousers that made their way to the bottom of the closet, rather than in his hamper or on hangers, and finally came across a box. She smiled and lifted it out. "Found them!" 

"Thank you!" 

"So, um..." Ginny asked, sauntering over to the bathroom door, while Harry was just stepping in the shower. "What's the occasion?" 

"I have to wear them for the auction, Gin," Harry said. 

"Uh huh. You usually wear your Chuck's to annoy Hermione." 

"Well, I--don't feel like enduring her lecture tonight," Harry supplied. He was washing his hair and trying to keep the soap from running in his eyes. 

"Yeah, ok. You do know you're a horrible liar, right?" Ginny asked, with a smirk. 

"I'm not lying!" 

"Uh-huh," 

"What?" he asked. 

"So there isn't anyone you're seeing there tonight?" Ginny asked. Harry's heart stopped for a moment. How could she possibly know? He hadn't told anyone about possibly seeing Draco later...not that he was going to, or expected to...

"No. Why would you think that?" Harry asked, quickly. 

"Maybe because you're wearing those shoes, you bought a new suit. You probably will shave that ever present five o' clock shadow you have going on...who is he?" Ginny asked, trying not to chuckle. 

"Gin..." 

"Oh, fine. Don't tell me. I'll help you get ready, if you want," Ginny said. Harry peeked his head out of the shower curtain. 

"Really?"

"Really. Merlin knows you can't dress yourself for these things." she teased him. "Now, get a move on! Dean is meeting me for dinner at seven thirty!" 

Harry tried to wash as quickly as he could, but making sure he was thoroughly clean. He turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower, and dried himself completely, then wrapping the towel around his hips. He cast a Shaving Charm to his face, and felt the smooth skin with his hands after he was finished. Satisfied, he made to leave the bathroom to get dressed. As soon as he stepped out, something soft hit him in the face. "What--" he began, but turned the material over in his hands and then realizing quickly what they were. "No," 

"Oh, come on! Live a little!" Ginny chided him. 

"No! I got these one year as a prank gift! No," Harry insisted. 

"You never know...they might help you get lucky," Ginny teased and Harry scowled at her.

"I do not plan on getting lucky...prude," Harry said. He turned over the black silk boxers Ginny had thrown at him. Maybe...it wouldn't hurt to wear them once. He rolled his eyes and slipped them on underneath his towel, and letting the towel drop at his feet. 

"If you can't score at a charity auction, then you simply cannot score," Ginny joked. Harry picked up the towel and threw it at her. She caught it, and laughed. "Seriously, though. When was the last time you had a date?" 

"Last month, I'll have you know. I went out with Stanley," Harry told her, rummaging through his top dresser drawer for black dress socks. He pulled them out and sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pull them on. 

"Lunch with a group of guys is not a date, Harry. Besides, weren't you discussing business?" Ginny asked. 

"We weren't with a...oh, yeah. Heh, we were...well, then I'm not sure. What's it to you?" Harry asked. 

"You deserve to be happy, Harry. Not just these one night stands you seem to be so fond of," Ginny said. 

Harry looked at her, and all he saw was concern and love in her face. Harry's retort caught in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say anything mean to her. "I know what I'm doing. Everyone I meet doesn't want me...they want Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. They don't see me for me, Gin. You know that," 

"I know, Harry. I hope you know I wasn't with you for that reason," Ginny said, quietly. 

"I know. I wouldn't have even gave you a time of day if that were the case. Now, I thought you were helping me!" Harry tried lightning the mood again. He really didn't like to talk about his love life, or lack thereof. He heard enough of it from Hermione, and now Molly Weasley decided she would try and fix him up with blind dates every couple of months. He liked just doing the hit it and quit it with the men that he met because it was no strings attached. Besides, he didn't ever have that...spark with them. It was really all about the sex when he took men home. 

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, let's see what you got," Ginny announced and walked over to his closet. She pulled out the suit bag and unzipped it. She let out a low whistle. "Did you pick this out yourself?" 

"Yeah...is it that bad? I liked it," Harry said, with a shrug. 

"No, it's not bad at all. It's nice...very nice. Here, take the shirt and be careful not to crease it," Ginny told him. His suit, was all black, except for the shirt. He had picked out an emerald green shirt. It was silk, something he didn't usually wear, and a matching tie. Usually he chose diffrent color ties, but the lady fitting him at the shop said the green one would suit best. He took the shirt from Ginny, and sat it gently on the bed, while he grabbed a white undershirt to wear underneath. He would be damned if he ruined a silk shirt by sweating in it, if the venue was hot. He carefully removed the shirt from its hanger, and slipped it over his arms and shoulders, loving the soft feel. 

"Brings out your eyes, at least," Ginny said, with a hint of teasing in her voice. Harry rolled his eyes at her as he did up the buttons. 

"Thanks for that. Pants?" Harry asked. She took them off the other hanger in the bag and handed them to him. He slipped them on over his legs, and fastened them on his hips. Ginny came round to look at him. 

"Almost...hey, did you get a haircut?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah. Hermione makes me go every six weeks. I don't know if she's realized that it will just grow back the next day. Sometimes faster, depending on what mood I'm in," Harry said, shaking his head. 

"Someone has to care about your appearance, since you obviously don't," Ginny joked. She held out the suit jacket for him, and he slipped his arms inside. 

"I do care...sometimes," Harry argued. 

"Sometimes. Hmm...sometimes, like...tonight?" Ginny asked. 

"Yes, exactly," Harry agreed. He sat down on the bed to slip his shoes on. 

"A place where you're meeting a guy you won't tell me about?" Ginny asked, in a sing-song voice. 

"Oh, Gin...let it go. I'm not meeting anyone. I swear," Harry tried, but she raised an eyebrow at him. He honestly wondered if she had any Seer blood in her, sometimes. "Alright, if you MUST know...I ran into Draco Malfoy today," 

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Yeah. Don't worry, I was civil and polite. I almost knocked him over, but I was nice." He noticed her raising her eyebrow at him. "What?" 

"And?" 

"He asked if I was going to the auction tonight. Apparently, he get his hair cut the same place I do...which was strange. Anyway, he's up for the Head Healer position next week." Harry explained to her. Ginny looked like her face would break if she grinned any harder. "Okay, what?" 

"I saw his picture in Witch Weekly. He is rather fit, isn't he? He's not the gangly, tall and awkward teenager we knew him as anymore. He really filled out," Ginny said, with a smirk. 

"You are married, Gin," Harry reminded her. 

"Doesn't make me blind, does it?" Ginny asked, with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes and made to stand. She laid a hand on his arm. "Did he ask you to the auction?" 

"No...he just asked if I was going and he said he would see me later. End of conversation. Now," Harry said, standing up. He stretched his arms out a bit and turned around once. "Do I look alright?" 

"Harry...you look amazing. Remember, I didn't just date you for your hero complex," she teased. Harry mock scowled at her. 

"Shut it, you. Thanks for helping me. I think I would have put the shirt on backward...oh! My tie," Harry remembered. He crossed the room and grabbed the green tie out of the bag and slipped it on. Ginny stood up and took the two ends of it. 

"Let me. Now, hear me out. Malfoy...he's fit. Very fit...and very single, Harry. He's changed a lot since the war, and maybe...maybe you could just try talking to him tonight. Who knows...maybe you could find something that could turn in to...something. You never know, right?" Ginny asked, smiling. She finished tying his tie and smiled at her work. "There. Perfect." Harry turned around and looked at himself in his full length mirror. 

"Maybe it could. You're right...you never know." Harry said, the last part to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He apparated over to the point where he, Ron and Hermione agreed to meet. He had to admit, judging by the groups of people flocking in, that the auction had quite the turn out. He noticed, though, that most of the patrons attending tonight were women. He furrowed his brow, and continued to look for his friends. He finally spotted them approaching him. Hermione looked radiant in a cerulean floor length dress, her hair pulled up with curls whisking around her face. Margie really was a pro, he thought. Ron had a simple black suit on, with a white shirt and wore a bored expression that made Harry laugh. 

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted them. 

"Wow, Harry! You look great!" Hermione exclaimed, with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks. Of course you do, as well. Ron. You looked bored, already. Couldn't that wait until we got inside?" Harry asked. 

"No, because I don't see why we're here," Ron said, gesturing to himself and Hermione. "We aren't bidding," Hermione shot him a dark glance, and Ron shut his mouth. 

Harry was confused. "What? Why not?" 

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Ron asked his wife, who was all of a sudden interested in her nails. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Tell me what?" Harry asked. 

"Mate...this is a Bachelor's auction." Ron said, with a weak smile. 

"What? It's a...what? Hermione!" Harry shouted. "You can't keep doing this!" 

"Harry, it's just a night of fun, and the proceeds go to charity. It's a win-win! Now, let's go inside, shall we?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. Harry rolled his eyes and let her and Ron lead the way. This is just fantastic, he thought sarcastically. Now I have to PAY for a date...if I want one. 

Ron and Hermione went to find their table, while Harry went straight to the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey. The bartender handed him his drink, and Harry dropped a few galleons into the tip jar he had sitting out, and walked to the table his friends were occupying. 

He sat down next to Ron, and took a sip of his drink. "You owe me, Hermione," 

"Harry, try to have fun! Its not that bad," Hermione scolded him. They stopped talking when they heard loud music start up and a woman in a glittering, red, strapless dress appear on the stage before them. Harry didn't recognize the woman, but clapped with everyone else. Just maybe not as enthusiastically...while she spoke, he kept glancing around for Draco. He didn't see him sitting at any of the tables, and had to squash a feeling of disappointment that was rising in his stomach. Hermione must have noticed, because she said, "Cheer up, Harry! They're starting!" 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but focused his attention back on the stage. The first 'bachelor' came on stage, and immediately was auctioned off for 500 galleons. Harry was surprised at how fast it went. He didn't recognize the man, but he supposed he was...okay looking. This was the same way for the next three men, before Hermione piped up. 

"I have 575, do I hear a 600?" the woman auctioning the bachelors said. 

"Harry? You haven't bid, yet," Hermione said. 

"Well spotted. I don't want to, at the moment." 

"No one, mate?" Ron asked, picking at another dinner roll. 

"Not really. They are raising a good bit of money though. That last bloke raked in almost 2000 galleons," Harry said, taking a sip of his third whiskey. 

Hermione looked at Ron for help, but Ron just shrugged. She rolled her eyes at both of them, and crossed her arms. 

"...Now, ladies...oh and some gentlemen out there, we have a special treat for you tonight. Witch Weekly's own four week runner of Wizarding Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor, Draco Malfoy!" the announcer said, and there was a deafening applause that broke out in the room. Hermione looked at Harry, but he wasn't focused on her. His mouth was agape, and staring at the beautiful blonde now walking out on stage. Draco had put on his best smile for the crowd, and slung his suit jacket over his shoulder, just like in the picture. Harry's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Immediately, women were yelling out bids. 

"500!" 

"600!" 

"700!" 

Harry paled at all these lust filled women barking out bids for a date with Draco. Jealousy and anger boiled up inside him. Hermione elbowed Ron, who shook his head with a grin at his best friend. "He's pissed, isn't he?" Ron whispered to her. 

"Oh, yeah." Hermione agreed. She noticed their water glasses begin to shake on their table with Harry's magic level rising. 

"850!" 

"1000!" 

Draco chuckled and sauntered over to the announcer and grabbed the mic from her. "Now, now. There's enough of me to go around," and he smirked and winked. Harry couldn't breathe. He fucking winked! he thought. This cannot happen...all these women and a couple men were practically salivating at Draco and he couldn't ever remember being this jealous in his entire life. 

"Before he talked himself out of it, he stood up, knocking over his own glass in the process and stretched out his hand in the air. "10,000!" Harry shouted above the noise. Many people turned to look and see who made the bid. Many women sat right back down in their seats, while a couple stayed standing, along with the two men. 

"We have 10,000 galleons! Do I hear 10,500?" the announcer asked, practically giddy and on the balls of her feet. 

"10,500!" the one man shouted. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. 

"11,000!" a woman yelled. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Harry muttered, angrily. "25,000!" 

Harry saw Draco's eyes widen at that, making Harry grin wickedly. Hermione's eyes were as wide and round as dinner plates, and Ron just laughed. 

"We have 25,000 galleons going once! Going twice? A date with Draco is yours! Sold!" she announced, grinning from ear to ear. Draco just blinked for a moment, before disappearing behind the stage. 

"Harry! What about 'not paying for a date?' Where are you going?" Hermione asked him, as he went after Draco. He left her and Ron sitting at the table, wondering what the hell just happened. Business as usual... 

Harry met a security guard at the stage entrance, but got past him easily. He looked around in the crowd of people, but didn't see Draco anywhere. Damn it! Maybe he left, he thought, sadly. He resigned to sitting down on an empty chair that no one was occupying. He ran a hand through his hair, and kept thinking how he could have been so stupid. 

"Harry--" he heard a voice say. Harry looked up to see Draco standing there. Harry swallowed thickly and stood up. 

"I don't know what happened. I just kept seeing all those women and them practically drooling over you, and you don't deserve that--I'm sorry. If you don't want to go on the date, it's perfectly fine. I'll just donate the money and---what?" Harry babbled, but stopped when he saw Draco chuckling. 

"25,000 galleons, Harry? My, my...I hope I'm worth it," Draco purred, crowding Harry's space. Harry took a shuddering breath, trying to think of anything that would make his erection stay down for the moment. It wasn't really working, and Draco being so close... 

"So far, so good," Harry said, with a smile. 

"You look amazing," Draco said, looking him up and down. Harry felt the urge to run his hands through his hair again, trying in vain to make it lie flat. He resisted. 

"Well, Mr. Bachelor, so do you," Harry lightly teased him. 

Draco grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "Wanna get out of here?" Draco asked, smirking. 

"Dear Merlin, yes," Harry breathed. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, and led him out of the venue. Draco grabbed Harry by his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry felt like he was floating. Of course he had kissed before...but none of them compared to this. He was hot as fire, but cold as ice at the same time. He felt like little electric shocks were running up and down his body, and landing directly in his groin. Draco's lips were soft and pliant under his own, and Harry felt like he never wanted to stop. Draco broke away, too soon in Harry's opinion. 

"Dinner?" Draco asked, smiling. 

"Of course," Harry agreed. 

"I'll pay," Draco said, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips. 

"Not a chance. I won the date, didn't I?" Harry teased him, and grabbed Draco's waist and apparated them away. 

5 months later... "Harry! Dear Merlin, get this git away from me!" Ron yelled across the Leaky as Harry walked in. Harry chuckled to himself. He walked over to the table that Ron, Hermione and Draco were seated in. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend and sat next to him. 

"You're just a sore loser, Weasley," Draco drawled. He waved his wand and made the Wizard Chess set disappear. Ron scowled in his direction and crossed his arms. 

"Thank goodness for that. Good timing, Harry," Hermione said, with a smile. "So, can we order now that Harry's here?" she asked them. Hermione was now four months pregnant and hungry all the time. Harry smiled at her, and Ron did as well. He rubbed a hand over Hermione's growing bump and kissed her cheek. 

"Of course," Ron said, and signaled the waitress to come over. They all ordered dinner, just like they did every week. Friday nights at the Leaky were a little tradition the two couples had started when Draco began dating Harry. Harry was amazed at how well his friends had adapted to him dating Draco. 

"Long day?" Draco asked. 

"The longest. Gettin' better, though," Harry said, smiling in Draco's direction. 

"Oh, yeah?" Draco asked, smirking. 

"Yeah. See, there's this tall, really hot blonde waiting for me," Harry teased. 

"He sounds absolutely delicious," Draco said, playing along. He was trying to keep his smirk planted, but Harry could see it stretching into a grin. 

"Oh, he is. Let me tell you. He knows all the ways to make the little annoyances of the day just melt away," Harry said, with a dreamy look on his face. He cast a side long glance at Draco who rolled his eyes. Before Harry knew it, Draco was pulling him in for a kiss. Harry smiled into it, and kissed him back sweetly. Draco pulled back and smiled. 

He bent down to Harry's ear and whispered, "I can make all of them go away," making Harry shiver. He really loved Friday Night at the Leaky, and he really loved auctions. 


End file.
